


Если, то

by alra



Series: Запретный плод [1]
Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types, History Boys - Bennett
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alra/pseuds/alra
Summary: Скриппс дает ему точку опоры, так было всегда. Умудряется высмеять его или добиться правды, просто будучи собой — антитезой Дейкина.





	Если, то

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If, then](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/375087) by holycitygirl. 



> [«Доктор Стрейнджлав, или Как я научился не волноваться и полюбил атомную бомбу»](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/doktor-streyndzhlav-ili-kak-ya-nauchilsya-ne-volnovatsya-i-polyubil-atomnuyu-bombu-1963-334/) (англ. «Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb») — кинофильм 1964 года режиссёра Стэнли Кубрика, вышедший в разгар Холодной войны, немногим более года после Карибского кризиса как антимилитаристская сатира на военные программы правительства США того времени и гонку вооружений в целом.
> 
> Бета: [belightair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belightair/pseuds/belightair)

+

Тот факт, что Скриппс никогда даже не дрочит, никак не укладывается в голове.

Шекспир, подъем экономики, приведший ко Второй Мировой, финал «Доктора Стрейнджлав», тексты множества песен Секс Пистолз — все это Дейкину понятно. _Или, по крайней мере, он может разглагольствовать об этом часами._

Но странная склонность его лучшего друга к самоограничению более чем загадочна.

Через какое-то время после Ирвина, после поворотного момента, который не был поворотным, Дейкин обнаруживает, что ему все еще любопытна сослагательная природа всего этого.

Обнаруживает себя бодрствующим, возбужденным, размышляющим о том, чего никогда не было, что могло бы произойти — и не произошло. О Гекторе, и даже о гребаном Познере, и о несчастном, сломленном Ирвине, которые хотели его и не получили, и всю свою долбаную жизнь не знают удовлетворения.

Что каким-то противоестественным путем возвращает Дейкина к Скриппсу и его Богу. Вызывает в воображении живую и знакомую картину: его друг на коленях, не чтобы отсосать ему, а для молитвы.

Беря в руку член, Дейкин не знает, почему это срабатывает. Почему он кончает так быстро и громко от одной только мысли о скриппсовом молчании.

Это просто срабатывает.

Нелегко сложить из кусочков цельную картину того, как ключевые события ускользнули от его внимания и некие силы возникли из ниоткуда и овладели им. Но отрицать бессмысленно, он подпустил их слишком близко.

Откровения не спрашивают разрешения. Они вторгаются. И _это_ откровение заставляет Дейкина признать, что у него тоже есть невоплощенные желания.

Что Скриппс — единственный, кого он не может получить, а потому, _разумеется_ , единственный, кого следует хотеть.

+

Две недели спустя это становится его любимой фантазией. Представлять, как набожный Скриппс, пошатнувшись, срывается за грань. И все из-за него, _для него_ , вместе с ним.

Эти мысли, эти сценарии так заманчивы. Он хочет воплотить их в жизнь, превратить в реальный, неотрицаемый опыт.

Потребность вращать мир вокруг себя, перестраивать орбиты Солнечной системы по своей прихоти, танцевать в центре мироздания, не зарабатывая головокружения, несколько утомляет, на самом деле. Не многие понимают это.

Скриппс дает ему точку опоры, так было всегда. Умудряется высмеять его или добиться правды, просто будучи собой — антитезой Дейкина. Затишье перед бурей, неминуемо восстанавливающееся после нее.

Дейкина не должно бы удивлять, что, когда он делает свой ход, поколебать Скриппса так трудно. Что особый дейкинский стиль сексуального шантажа вызывает в ответ не более чем теплую улыбку.

— Что это ты задумал, Стю? — Дон легонько отталкивает его, аккуратно надавив кончиками пальцев. — Не получил свое большое гейское приключение и решил попробовать со мной?

Отказываясь отступать, Дейкин принимает позабавленное выражение лица Скриппса как приглашение продолжить.

— Не вижу тут логических ошибок.

Скриппс просто смотрит на его ладонь, легшую на бицепс одной из своих скрещенных рук, и поднимает бровь.

— Напротив, я как раз вижу, и тебе покажу. Я гетеросексуал, хранящий целомудрие, без малейшего побуждения подкармливать твой комплекс Бога. С чего бы мне тебя хотеть?

Дейкин движется вперед вслед за своей бравадой, доверяя ей, как всему, что он неоднократно проверял на собственном опыте.

— Ты же любишь Бога.

— Да, — Скриппс хранит неподвижность, похоже, удовлетворенный тем, что может позволить этому действу между ними быть разыгранным до конца. — Но ты — не Он.

Дейкин не может зайти дальше без его помощи, не выставляя себя глупцом.

С любым другим он мог бы применить силу, но ему бы и не пришлось.

Со Скриппсом он может только раздраженно вздохнуть и отступить.

+

Тот факт, что Скриппс наотрез отказывается даже попробовать, заставляет Стю как будто спотыкаться, превращается в подобие тучи, грозящей дождем, на его горизонте.

— Ты не понимаешь, что теряешь, правда, так дико жаль. Ты, — Стю хочет подчеркнуть, прояснить ситуацию, — фактически обманываешь Бога.

Это их обычная субботняя «встреча умов», они гуляют вместе по окрестностям. Дейкин чуть ли не подпрыгивает от необузданной энергии и напряжения, в то время как Скриппс крепко стоит обеими ногами на земле.

— Это почему?

Дейкин останавливается перед ним, мешая двигаться вперед, сам же надеясь продвинуться хоть немного.

— Ты любишь меня.

Скриппс, похоже, застигнут врасплох, но не спорит.

— И что с того?

— Если бы ты _хотел_ меня, это был бы шах и мат. Иисус бы с тобой порвал. _Им_ — а именно, да, Отцу, Сыну и Святому Духу — было бы плевать, хоть ты умри от посинения гребаных яиц.

Аргумент, что намерения важнее действий, стар как мир и в лучшем случае шаток, но Дейкин изо всех сил старается изобразить того настоящего адвоката, которым станет когда-нибудь в будущем.

— Но я не хочу тебя, — объясняет Скриппс, отступая только чтобы обойти его и продолжить движение. — Серьезно, Дейкин. Я люблю тебя. Не любить тебя невозможно. Но на это я не пойду.

— На что?

— Я не стану растворяться в твоем безумии. Отсасывать тебе в Эндклиф-парке, только чтобы ты мог поставить галочку в строке «эксперименты» в своем воображаемом списке безумств, которые ты хочешь провернуть до универа.

Дойдя до ряда деревьев, Скриппс поворачивается и тяжело приваливается спиной к самому высокому.

— Отъебись.

Это самые откровенные слова, что Дейкин слышал от него о своем предложении. Они впервые наполнены страстью и действительно обдуманы. Дон не отмахнулся от него и не просто «предположил» что-то.

Дейкин уже почти достучался до него.

Он чувствует, что неудержимо расплывающаяся улыбка выдает его с головой.

— А если я отсосу тебе?

Он замечает ботинок, который Скриппс снял и швырнул, как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть увернуться, и наконец-то уверен, что это всего лишь вопрос времени.

+

— Ладно, — говорит Скриппс однажды поздно вечером, где-то за четыре дня до отъезда в Оксфорд.

Они курят в спальне Дейкина, открыв окно, чтобы комната не наполнялась дымом.

— Ладно? — спрашивает Дейкин, весьма шокированный даже после всех своих стараний.

— Ну да, почему бы и нет? — пожимает плечами Скриппс, как будто соглашается сходить на скучный фильм в кинотеатр.

Дейкин понимает, что уже поздно придираться к этому, но все же...

— Ну да? Почему бы и нет? Это все, что ты можешь сказать?

Как выясняется, это все.

Дейкин тушит свою сигарету и не успевает ничего больше спросить, потому что Скриппс целует его.

Сокращает и без того малое расстояние между ними и касается губами удивленного рта Дейкина, языком — его зубов, потом и языка. И делает все это с такой уверенностью, какой у него не должно было быть, движением, которое не должно так выбивать из колеи его, _Дейкина_.

Когда Скриппс отстраняется, Стю обнаруживает, что по какой-то причине вцепился в лацканы его пиджака и не может заставить пальцы разжаться.

На этот раз ухмыляется не Дейкин.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — отвечает Стю, и это настолько правда, что он повторяет это еще разок, для закрепления: — Да, — а потом сбрасывает оцепенение и решительно дергает Скриппса на себя, чтобы попробовать снова.

Его приняли в гребаный Оксфорд, он, _до нынешнего момента_ , сам ставил себе цели и маршировал под _свой собственный_ барабан, оставляя за собой след из восхищенных поклонников.

Но есть что-то в том, как спокойно его друг говорит «ну хорошо», прежде чем вновь разделить с ним дыхание, что заставляет Дейкина чувствовать, что он совершенно утратил контроль.

Есть что-то в том, чтобы получить то, чего не следовало брать — о чем он думал, что не сможет взять — что заставляет его хотеть сохранить это.

Заставляет его хотеть заползти на колени к Скриппсу и потребовать все, что у него есть, _все, что он есть_ , на целую вечность.


End file.
